Earthquake Lane
by Zucht
Summary: The story takes place in the near future when Lois and Clark are coworkers at the Planet.


**A/N:** This story takes place in the near future when they are both working at the Planet.

**Earthquake Lane**

Clark Kent's first impression was that Metropolis was undergoing an earthquake. When he tumbled out of bed he learned otherwise… His writing partner had taken it upon herself to wake him up at... 3:30am!

"Lois! What's the emergency?"

She looked down at him, swathed in his flannel sheet, and frowned. "I want an answer."

"To what?"

With a sigh, she sat on the edge of his bed and rested her feet on his abdomen. "What did you tell Steve?"

"Steve, who?"

Frowning, she dug her stiletto heels into his stomach, "You know who!"

"Lois, I talked to several Steve's today: Cabot, Huges, Logan, Tanner, Trainer, and Wilcox.

"How'd you always do that… the alphabetical thingy."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Just a gift. Which Steve are you talking about?"

"The jerk that's always hitting on me."

"That's either Logan of Wilcox."

"The one that's in Sports."

"Logan."

"Yeah, that's the one. Well…?"

"Well what?"

"What were you two talking about?"

"That's personal."

"You told him something about me! He's been giving me the weirdest looks all day. And he invited me and Chloe for drinks."

"I didn't know…"

"Yeah, sure! What did you tell him?"

"He was asking if you had a boy friend."

"And?"

"I told him that I didn't think that there was a man on earth that would satisfy you."

She lightly kicked him, "And?"

"And nothing."

"You're lying!"

"No I'm…"

"Yes you are! What happened?"

"I don't think he knows Chloe."

"He works at the Planet and doesn't know Perry's Assistant Editor? What is he stupid? Wait, don't answer that!... Why did he hit on us?"

"That might have something…" He stopped and tried to hold in a smile.

"What do you know Flannel Boy!?"

"He might have seen you run up to Chloe when she got out of the elevator."

"And?"

"You ran to her and gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek."

"And he couldn't tell that it was just friendly?"

"I don't think he looked any higher than your short skirt."

"I knew wearing that was a mistake."

"So why'd you wear it?"

"My boyfriend told me that he likes my legs."

"The stilettos were a bit excessive."

"I wanted to make sure that he stewed all day."

"Did it work?"

She lay her head back and smiled toward the ceiling, "Oh, yeah!"

"Lucky guy."

"Damn straight!"

"So why did you wait until now to ask me about Steve?"

Lost in her memories, she acknowledged him, "Huh?"

"Why didn't you ask me about Steve earlier?"

She started tapping her feet to a rhythm in her head.

"Lois!"

She smiled down at him, "He wasn't the only one stewing. I wanted mine."

His blush made her laugh; she was about to continue teasing him when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her off the bed onto him.

"You little minx…"

"And you love it!" She interrupted him, "Admit it, Farm Boy!"

"I'll admit it if you take off those blasted shoes."

"Why? You don't like having a tall girlfriend?"

"You're tall enough, and you keep poking me with them."

"They don't hurt you."

"No, but you use them to annoy me."

"That's the fun part, besides they make my legs shapely."

"Your legs don't need the help."

She sat up, removed her shoes and shoved them under his bed. "Happy now?"

"Only if they stay there."

"Clark… are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes I am."

"Then I should tell you that your feet will never fit in those shoes…"

"Lois…"

"…But I do know a Men's shop downtown that should have your size."

He pulled her down and looked into her laughing eyes, "I want you to move in. I want our relationship to be out in the open. I want to hold your hand at work and tell your plethora of suitors to shove off."

"Why? Things are going good now."

He looked at her, then rolled away and stood. "I'm sorry, Lois, I can't be part way in love with you."

"Clark!"

"No, Lois… I don't want to own you. I don't want to put you in a cage, or enslave you. But hiding our love isn't freedom, and I want to be free to love you."

She stared at him. When he turned to leave, she jumped on his back.

He stopped, "What are you doing, Lois?"

"Making sure you don't leave me behind."

"Lois…"

"No, Clark, you had your say now it's my turn."

With a nod, he pulled her around so he could cradle her in his arms.

"You know what I'm afraid of – being left behind. And Clark, with your abilities it's only time until you leave."

"Lois, you're afraid of being alone, so am I. What is wrong with us being what I value and want most – a family?"

"Are… Is that a proposal?"

"It's a promise to the woman I love to always be there for her."

"Is that a proposal?"

"It will be when you are ready."

"You're place is too small."

"It's larger than yours."

"So let's get a different apartment."

Relief washed over him like a spring breeze blowing away the last vestige of winter. His smile grew as she leaned into him.

The smile that she wore mirrored his for a few minutes… then her face became serious. "Clark…"

He felt a twinge of worry at her change of expressions, "Yes?"

"You won't have long to wait to keep that promise."

**xxxxxxxxxxxX**

**The End**


End file.
